Hot for Teacher
by Lexxi185
Summary: Inspired by the film. A teacher and a student become friendly.
1. Chapter 1

Hot for teacher.

I knew where she would be and why and I had asked her for her advice on my essay. It wasn't her area and she had no requirement to assist me but as kind as she is, I thought she wouldn't be able to refuse. It was 3.45pm. We're alone in the study room. As usual she radiates yet wears no make up and probably only ran a hand through her thick dark head of should-length curls. Everybody thought she was younger than she was. Recently returned from teaching and chaplain-ing in Australia; she'd been back for 9months. I had met her when she was guest lecturing on Ministry Basics and called around her office when she was moving in to make her feel welcome. Despite reminding myself that she had clearly chosen a godly, celibate life, I had fantasised about her ever since.

There's a pause in our conversation. I look at her and rehearse in my head: 'Jane. I'm attracted to you. I think you're gorgeous.'

'Not merely gorgeous... but sophisticated, kind, caring... Will you have dinner with me.' it's a question but my voice stays low not up. She looks surprised and uncomfortable.

Her back straightens, she shifts in her position and looks down. 'Soren, I don't think that's a good idea.' She meets his eyes briefly. 'Why not? Are you seeing someone?'

He knows she isn't seeing someone but he wants to know why. '

'You're 26, it won't work...' she looks down, avoiding my eyes.  
'You can't know until we try.' I press her. She's conflicted. I want to touch her white skin, on her neck. It's a dream just to be alone with her. His heart flutters and his breath catches.

'You need more evidence on your method and further exploration of the history.' Her voice breaks open my daydream. 'Your argument is a bit sloppy here.' She circles the offending paragraph.  
'Some good thoughts, though.' She hands it back to me. I don't know what to say but I need to say something before she ends our time together and returns to marking the stack of first year papers beside her. Her laptop screen saver has come up with a picture of a vase of flowers which I can only assume is of her lounge room.

Luckily she has one more pointer to offer me. 'Have you got the marking criteria with you?'  
'Yes.' Where did I put it? I scramble in my folder to locate it. _Okay, this is extremely transparent, be cool_.

'What happened?' Lara sets her drink down and listens attentively.

'He asked me to critique his essay.' Jane can't help smiling, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.  
'AND?' Lara prompts her.  
'So I did. We talked about his essay.' Jane relents, trying to get this over with. 'He's so much younger than me. He's a student. I'm faculty. Why do you like him?' she looks up, disliking this attention a little from Lara.  
'Jane, he isn't! It doesn't matter. He likes you. He's great.' She insists. 'He's smart, good-looking, employed. He's funny as well.' Lara wants Jane to give him a chance. It's been sometime since she's had any good offers for romance.  
'How do you know?' Jane quizzes her.  
'Ian's friend Mark Lyon knows him. AND I heard him speak French to Greg the other day!' they open their eyes wider in delight. 'So, tell me _what else did he say_?' Lara cross-examines her.  
'Oh! Just… we didn't… he asked if he could follow up with me…'

'And you said yes.' Lara's excitement at this prospect clearly the most interesting thing today.  
'Yes,' she admitted, finally sharing in Lara's girly grinning.

'Keep me posted.' Lara demands as she collects her laptop and folder into her bag to leave for the next lecture.

'I will.' Jane hasn't let on exactly how flattered and interested she is with Soren. In principle she shouldn't be alone with him, or go out with him. She decides to email him a link to an article discussing his area of interest he could use for his essay. He writes back also immediately with several J smiley faces, asking about her day and thanking her for her help. Wow, he's pretty friendly, she thinks. The more she thought about him though, the further she came to the conclusion that she should shut him down before he asked her out. The whole thing made her nervous.

The next day, Jane is taking a break from the office, and eaten her lunch in a café on Abercrombie Road just down from campus. Soren enters and orders a coffee at the register. Jane observes him, cursing her luck. She sees him turn around and intakes her breath sharply. 'Jane.' He smiles. His smile is easy, his tone is warm. This relaxes Jane and she smiles back. _Will he want to join me? Do I want him to join me? _He turns around and says something to the barrister. His pale blue polo shirt contrasting with his slightly olive skin. _Did he change his order from take away to eat in?_ She hopes her smile is concealing her fear. He folds his sunglasses at the top of his shirt and puts his wallet away as his hand alights on the chair opposite her. 'Can I join you?' _Of course she won't refuse me_, he thinks.  
'Sure,' she manages, putting her knife and fork together.  
'What are you marking?' he opens the dialogue. _Such a cool customer._  
'Ah, First Year Ministry Basics first assessment,' she breathes.  
'How are they?' he sets his arms in a loose fold over the table, looking into her eyes.  
'Some of them are good. I've failed 3 already though.' She bits her bottom lip as he grins back, flashing his straight white teeth.  
Not wanting to go over that preliminary ground of 'where did you grow up?' 'how's your family?' _What's that advice about leading with the first thing that pops into your head?_ Soren hoped Jane didn't know he was hesitating. _Perhaps it's been a long time since she's flirted?_ _No, she is so friendly with people she knows that it's so close to flirting,_ Soren counters… _meanwhile, oh, right_, 'Umm, do you come here a lot?' _Really Soren?!_  
'Yes, it's a bit further out of the way, the food is fresh… the coffee is good.' _See! Jane can do it. Smalltalk, it's supposed to be easy.  
_'Are you getting a coffee?' he asked.  
'Yes, it should be out soon,' she answered, fidgeting with her phone – _to check the time_ Soren thinks.  
'What do you think of Soy milk?' he raises his eyebrows. _What? He had to say something!  
_She answers without delay, warmly. 'I don't much like it. The taste is so different.' She glances up as a new customer enters the café. 'I think as long as you don't overdo the saturated fats… and light-milk is good, reduced fat ice-cream, light yoghurt… that sort of thing.' She raises her arm to scratch her forehead quickly. 'Sometimes it's hard to resist cream.'

_Oh, your skin is like cream, _Sorenthinks to himself. _  
_'My Dad has been drinking soy for years. I think he's worried about bad fats and his father had a heart attack at 60.' He glanced at her navy blouse _if she speaks with her arms again I could catch another glimpse of her brastrap. She's so feminine.  
_A noisy bus went past with a roar, deafening the patrons. 'Is it noisy living in this neighbourhood?' he pried, hoping to get a bit more personal.

'I'm used to it now… I don't hear it. It was a bit of an adjustment. But it made sense, moving close to college… it's convenient and the rent is good… as a single person. I have everything I need.' _Do you? _Soren wants to contradict her. _What do you get up to at home, in your spare time? _Soren almost asks her that and then considers that would be too forward.  
The waitress brings over both of their coffees and removes the finished plate.

Jane reaches for a raw sugar sachet, empties it and stirs it in. He observed the freckles on her arm. _I wonder where else she has freckles?_  
'I saw you heading for the oval in sports gear the other day. Did you play touch with the resos?' she enquires, casually.  
'Yes, it was a lot of fun.' His brown eyes sparkle. 'Feels good to run around.'

'You play tennis too, don't you?' _Who has she been speaking to? That's encouraging, _he realises._  
'_Yes, on Saturday afternoons, men's and mixed doubles. Do you play?'  
'I used to,' she offers. 'I don't really have the time to commit to a team, besides I've been travelling and going to conferences…' she petters off.

She takes a sip of her coffee and Soren mirrors her. He studies the back wall for a moment before returning his focus to her.  
'What's happening at church at the moment?' _Oh, the church questions, again. Eeeeerrrrr. Okay, say something positive._

'Uh, heaps! We have a new building proposal that's being approved. New staff member, umm, men's events, women events too. All of that needs organisers. Which reminds me I need to set up a facebook event…' He resists the urge to pull out his phone as she smiles in response.  
'Have you ever had a pancake night?' he stabs in the dark, hoping to engage her.  
'Uh, no. Not recently.' They sip their coffees. 'That's a good idea though. Will take a little organising. Thought won't be too expensive. Flour, eggs, sugar, lemon juice, ice-cream.' She smiles at him, closing the paper she had open before he arrived.

'I'm stopping you from getting your marking done.' He feigns apology.

_Okay, what next?_ _Are you taking those back? Can I walk you home?_  
'No, it's fine.' She answers. 'But I am meeting someone in 15minutes,' she glances at her small silver watch on her wrist and then finishes her coffee.  
'Can I walk you there?'  
'Umm, okay.' She swallows and concentrates on pushing her chair back, standing and collecting her papers, pen and phone.

She is standing on the step before her gate facing him. _If only her arms weren't full of papers_.  
'Soren, I'll see you later, okay?' she tells him goodbye but she hasn't turned around yet.  
'I enjoyed having coffee with you.' He manages to get out, meeting her eyes. _Is this it?  
The moment of anticipation just before the first kiss._

'I love spending time with you.' _That's a pretty big admission._ _Perhaps you should wait for her to respond before you do anything else._

'Hey, Soren!' Dave runs over to them. 'Can you play trumpet for us in 3 weeks, Saturday night? Matt's away.'  
'Sure.' Soren pulls out his phone to enter the reminder. 'Thanks, buddy.' Dave strides off towards B block again.  
'You play the trumpet as well?' Jane is in awe.

'Only recreationally. On and off.'

'Okay, see you.' She tells him, more dismissive this time.

'See you.' He waits for a second watching her and then heads back up the street.

Soren passes Lara unloading boxes from her car outside her office. He offers to help. 'Thanks, Soren. What a gentleman.' Lara smiles warmly and holds the door open for him. They walk back to car making smalltalk. 'Is Ian coming to the farewell dinner tomorrow night?' Soren enquires, taking off his zip jacket.  
'Yes. We're looking forward to it.' Lara pulls out the remaining 3 boxes and closes the boot. 'Have you asked Jane out?' Soren looks at her, apprehensively. 'Ask her.' Lara encourages.  
'Will she say yes?' he asks sheepishly.  
'She will,' Lara reassures him, gushing. He turns and takes in the last box in.

Soren is chatting after class with 2 friends as Jane drives past in her car, both hands on the wheel clearly visible through the glass. She pauses as some pedestrians cross the road to the footpath. Soren sees her and waves; she waves back and then continues driving.

Soren waits for Jane outside of class. The students pour out. Jane packs up her materials, turns off the lights and pulls the door closed. She smiles but acts cooly, as if he is merely a student who's asking a question. They walk together to her next class a few minutes across the campus. He asks her about the 4th Year teaching program and starts telling her about a book he's reading.  
Jane indicates block G and purses her lips. 'I'm teaching… they're waiting for me.' She tells him, somewhat apologetically. _Or is that dismissively?_ _Quick, ask her!  
_'Would you like to go for a drink?' _How very English. Well, I AM English, so what.  
_'A drink?' alarm in her voice.

'It doesn't have to be a drink.' She glances behind him at the passers-by. 'A coffee. A milkshake. Gelato. Sorbet!' he stops himself before he goes any further in his desperation. He's relieved when she finally smiles.  
'I have to go. I'll think about it.' Is all that she offers him as she turns and takes a step.  
'Can I have your number?' he pleads. That stops her and she turns to him again –her eyes somewhere on his chest - as he takes out his phone.

'0 4 2 9… 7 3 3, 6 3 9.' Soren locks it in and grins down at her. _I've done it!_ He watches her leave, her skirt swishing as she walks. _Gosh, I love skirts. They're so much nicer than pants. More… mystery._ She buzzes her entry to the building and disappears from view.

Soren texts Jane that night. 'Are you free tomorrow sometime for a drink? How about Zeluto's at 7pm. I can meet you there?" Zeluto's was on Abercrombie Road as well - only 2 streets away.  
Jane texted him back within 5 minutes. "Meet me at mine at 6 and we'll go somewhere for dinner."  
_Wow, what control. I looove that!_

Soren knocks. He's put on a clean brown stripped collared shirt and beige jeans. _What a cool cucumber._ She comes through the doorway and locks it behind her. 'Hi.' 'Hi,' he answers, kissing her cheek. She doesn't look startled at all. He turns and walks down the 3 steps and onto the road. She's wearing a short-sleeved white dress with a multi-coloured flowers pattern on it, with a belt at her waist, and jacket over her arm. 'You look great,' he tells her, eyeing her heels. She's closer to his 6-foot height. _Was she wearing this today at uni or did she change? _Soren didn't know because he had been finishing another essay and hadn't seen her today.  
'Shall we walk up to Abercrombie Road?' she suggests.

'Why not?' _Okay, man, keep talking._ 'Did you discuss the Open Week events at the faculty meeting this morning?' she looked up at him. 'I was just wondering,' he continued, 'because I'm on the organising committee.' 'Oh, right.' They turn the corner and Soren leads slightly.  
'I think it's in my diary. Who's the head of the committee, the student?'  
'Okay, good. Um, Jonathan Collins. He's in his final year.'  
They stop at the traffic lights. 'What do you feel like? Do you feel like Thai?' he suggests. _Be easy-going. Take charge. Such contradictions. How do I do this?_

They agree to keep walking until something tempts them inside.  
Jane stops outside a small dimly-lit Vietnamese restaurant and points to the menu on the window. 'I've wanted to try this one.' Soren raises his eyebrows, smiles, and nods in answer and they enter and are shown to their seats near the kitchen, away from the window. There's only 1 other couple in the restaurant.  
They exchange pleasant conversation, they order, the conversation becomes more relaxed. Their dishes arrive… they're now making small jokes and telling stories naturally. Soren learns that Jane has 2 brothers who are married with children and sees her family quite regularly. She tries not to talk about church and uni but fails somewhat. Jane uses chopsticks quite well and compliments Soren on his use of them. They each have a glass of chardonnay with dinner. Soren can't remember if that was his idea or hers. It doesn't matter. It's going very well. _Don't foul it up now._ Jane pushes the leftovers towards Soren and dabs her mouth with her serviette. 'Very nice,' they agree the food was delicious.  
Soren insists on paying and Jane takes his arm as they walk back the way they came. This surprises Soren slightly as he didn't think she would initiate touching so early on their date. _That's what this was. A date._ _They could be friends. From the outside._ 'I've been there. It has good pasta.' Soren tells her, pointing to the restaurant as they passed.

_Are you worried someone will see us? Do you really want to ask that? The answer will not be good._

'Are you worried someone will see us?' he studies her face as she glances up at him and then back to the footpath. She hesitates and runs her tongue over her bottom lip.

'I don't know.' Her eyes sparkle with the reflected light.

He waits to see if she will say more. His hands are cold despite the warm spring night. He puts his free hand in his pocket.  
'Can we… be… discreet.' She asks but it's more of an explanation.  
'Of course.' _Be cool, don't be upset. She is a teacher, you're her student. Well, indirectly, but still… You've got this far. Be happy.  
_And he was happy. He was on a date with the hottest teacher in the uni, walking her home after a great meal and personal conversation.  
They were nearly back at her place. He was trembling with excitement as he watched her every movement.

'Soren.' Jane looks at him, her back to the steps up to her house. _She says my name.  
_'Can we go slowly? I need time.' She pulled out her keys from the pocket on the outside of her handbag without taking her gaze from him.  
He thrusts his hands into his pockets and lets out the breath he was holding. _She must be nervous.  
_'Yes. No problem.' He steps in closer and their eyes meet. Soren leans in slowly and kisses her cheek. Lingering slightly. A hand touches his chest as he completes the kiss and raises his head slowly. 'I had a really good time,' he tells her.  
'So did I. Thank you.' Her hand quickly moves from his chest to glasp his hand and squeeze briefly before she's turning and goes up the 3 steps.

'I'll call you!' he raises his voice as she steps through the doorway again.  
Checking his watch, he sees that the date was a little over 2 hours.

Soren emails Jane. 'Are you going to the farewell dinner on Friday?'  
'Yes. But I can't go with you. I'm sorry.'

'Can I see you afterwards?' There's 10minutes before his phone lights up with a response.  
'Yes.' _One word answer._

With the dinner and speeches over, people are standing around talking. The noise level is high in the room as people circulate and take the opportunity catch up. Jane was seated with the faculty and faculty spouses front and centre while Soren was relegated to the student tables at the back. He still had a view of her and had watched and waited for her all night.  
He turned and saw her leave, laughing at something Gary said to her on her way out. He said a quick goodbye to Harry and Jade and followed. She was heading for the staff room and he didn't have access to it so he would have to keep up if he wanted to open the door within the 30second shutoff.  
His heart is pounding in his chest from the chase he walks through another door. Jane was in the staff room with her back to him, one of the two main lights was off. She turned just as he entered the second door and approached her. 'Jane.'  
'Hi!' She answered, she didn't know he was following her. She was in another skirt and blouse with a smart business jacket, brown boots, her curly hair out, her warm-red lipstick lightly reapplied. With her back to the bench and the row of office boxes, Soren closed the distance between them and placed his hands on her waist, inside her jacket. She let out a quiet nervous giggle as he swallowed and let out the breath he was holding and breathed in her light perfume. _Lavender,_ s_oap, honey… whatever it is, it's intoxicating.  
Well, this is exactly what you wanted. She hasn't voiced any objections yet. Kiss her._  
He lowered his head and she angled her face up to his, meeting him.  
Their lips touched gently.  
The kiss was slow and sensual.  
The traffic hums along outside but they don't hear it.  
Soren deepens the kiss. His passion coming out in waves, he moved his hands slowly over her waist and back. _She's so warm…  
_Jane is only responding with titling her head and just letting him kiss her.  
Her hand comes up to place it on his chest, in a separating gesture. 'Soren.' Her breathing has quickened, her eyes still closed from the effects of the kiss. Her lips are still so close to his, but her tone tells him to stop. Her hand is resting lightly on his forearm. He adjusts slightly and settles for kissing her cheek. Again. And again.  
His fingers grip her waist tightly. They stand together. Not saying anything.  
Soren listens to her breathing.  
Possessively, Soren kisses her cheek again in the same spot, then moves lower to her jawline. Then, her neck. Moving slightly to kiss under her earlobe, he feels her smile again.  
_I don't want to let her go._

The door opens as a faculty member enters and Soren and Jane spring apart. 'You shouldn't be in here.' The Vice-Principal walks to his office box and examines a paper without looking at them.

'Sorry, Sir. I was just going.' Soren looks at Jane before hurriedly exiting the room. The door shuts after him.

'Jane. Are you seeing that young man?'

'No. Yes. We've had one date, Col.' Jane panics and doesn't know how to answer him. She picks up her security pass and adjusts her blouse at the waist.

Col looks at her sternly.  
'I know it's a bad idea.' She releases the breath she was holding. 'I never meant to…' she falters as Col glances at the entrance.  
Col shakes his head and returns his eyes to his office box mail. 'I'm quite sure it's against the rules.' He advises. 'I would think very carefully if I were you.'  
Leaving her with her own thoughts, he pulls the door open and adds 'Before breaking it off.'


	2. Chapter 2

Soren arranged the large assorted bunch nicely and then leaves the flowers and the card on her porch.

He didn't contact her yesterday, the day after they were caught in the staff room by the Vice-Principal of all people!

She hadn't contacted him either.

He knew she had enjoyed the kiss though.  
Kissing her was so great. He could hardly stop smiling. She excited him like no one else ever had.

He had to see her again. _She will get the flowers and then she will call me._

_I just have to be a little patient._

'He followed me to the staff room.'  
Lara raised her eyebrows in surprise. 'He didn't!' Lara can't believe Soren's audacity.  
Jane nods and closes her black-covered diary she had just entered times in and returns it to her bag.  
'And…?' Lara prompts her.

'He kissed me.' Jane gushes and runs her hand over her skirt as she sat cross-legged in Lara's office. She brings the event to her mind again, re-living it. Soren had pursued her all the way into the staff room. Pulled her to him. And the way he had kissed her cheek! Just as the first kiss was full of tenderness, the subsequent kisses conveyed something else… possessiveness.

'How was it?' Lara could see how excited Jane was but knew that this was extremely uncharacteristic of Jane to actually date an attractive young man. She half-expected Jane to run for the hills. At 36, Jane was still a woman for God and that meant no intimate relations outside of marriage.

'How was the kiss? Breath-taking?' Lara encouraged.  
'I still can't quite believe it. … He's a good kisser,' Jane admitted. 'It was really nice,' she smiled wistfully.

And then her tone changed as she told her what happened next.  
'Col Benson walked in and saw us.'  
'Saw you kissing?!' Lara raised her voice in disbelief.  
'Well, no… standing very close together. We… we were touching.'  
'Oh no,' Lara empathised.  
''Oh no' is right.' Jane shook her head and stood up, needing to stretch her legs and shake the stress from her head.

'What did he say?'  
'What do you think he said! He was shocked. And dismayed,' she added for emphasis, using her hands.  
'He told Soren 'you shouldn't be in here,' and to me he said: 'I hope you know what you're doing.' I was mortified.' Recounting the event caused Jane to blush.  
'Understandably. I know… The Vice-Principal. Oh no.' Lara felt sorry for the abrupt ending of what was a magical moment for Jane. 'And you were hoping to keep it quiet. Until you knew for sure… if you wanted to start seeing him.' Lara's phone rang but she stood up and pushed the msg button, returning her attention to Jane.  
'So, that was it? Soren left the staff room?' they retook their seats.  
'Yes, he knew he was in trouble. He probably nearly had a heart attack!' Jane rubbed her temple and glanced at her watch. 'Ohhhh,' she stared out the window.  
'I don't know what to do.' Jane looked across to Lara again, helplessly. At a loss of what to suggest.  
'Do you want to know what I think?' Lara told Jane, who nodded. 'You should date him. Go and see him. Set some boundaries though. You LIKE him.' She added for good measure. Jane needed her encouragement, clearly. She could go either way on this.

'Should I?' Jane rubbed her hands together and shifted in her seat. 'What if it's a terrible mistake?'  
'No 'what ifs'!' Lara answered with force. 'Give it a chance. You said he was a great listener and everything is fine except for the minor detail of his age. And he's into you. Go for it.'  
Jane could hardly believe what she was hearing from her closest friend. She was just about to raise the subject of celibacy and the abuse of the Seminary's trust when there was a knock at Lara's door. Jane graciously vacated Lara's office as the student had arrived early for her appointment.

Soren asks if he can meet up with her via text. Jane thinks it best they avoid being out in public and invites him around. 4.30pm. She unlocks the door and he has to catch the door before it closes because she's walking back to the kitchen. _This doesn't bode well._  
'Would you like a drink' she offers him.

'No, thank you.' Her face is stern. 'Did you get the flowers?'_ Suddenly he felt like a child._  
'Will you have a seat?' she prompts him towards the lounge chairs but he hesitates.  
'Is something wrong?' he reaches for her forearm but she turns in time to avoid him, closing her mouth sharply.

'I asked you to come so that I could tell you I don't think this is a good idea. You and I.'  
He thought this might be coming. Self-denial and self-righteous…  
Soren eyes the fruitbowl and then reaches out with a hand to the bench to hold something to play with and finds a pen.

'I think we should stop it before it becomes serious.'  
_Oh you can't admit that you WANT it to be serious. _But he's devastated that she's saying these difficult words.  
'Are you listening to me?' she criticises him.  
'You have my full attention. I just don't like what you're saying,' he answers coolly.  
This rattles her but she still manages to hold her ground and makes this statement: 'It's a bad idea.'  
He thought carefully before responding. 'We're interested in each other. We've started a relationship.' He met her eyes.

'Soren, I don't think you understand the magnitude of the situation.' Jane raised her voice and crossed her arms. 'I'm employed in a Theological Seminary. I'm on faculty! You're a student! I went through a dozen positional ideologies with the Principal before I was hired. I signed a contract declaring myself to be Doctrinally sound!'

'I teach integrity and how to avoid affairs in ministry!'  
He recognized the look that flashed across her face and he knew there was no coming back from where they were yesterday.

'We're not breaking the law or any principles,' he argued. 'We're getting to know each other. We're starting a relationship.' She must have her dignity. _She's afraid.  
_'I'm expected to be beyond reproach. Nothing I do can be questionable. Or I will be seen as untrustworthy.'  
Soren struggled to puts his thoughts into words. 'You're getting carried away. Surely… You're not a Catholic Priest,' he blurted.

'Jane…' he faltered, unsure of where to go next. 'You can have both.'

Her steely gaze froze him.

He found some nerve from somewhere. 'Stop looking at me like I'm a problem.'

He waits.  
'I thought we were enjoying each other.' He looked her in the eyes, defiantly. And then he stormed out, determined to upset her as she had just upset him.

Jane calls Lara.  
'I called it off with Soren.' She's met with silence.  
'But you had a really nice date the other day, you said.'  
'We did. 'I think it's the right thing to do.'


	3. Chapter 3

Soren texted. He left messages on her mobile phone and her office phone asking to see her. Apologising. He emailed. He even wrote a note and handed it to the receptionist for her office box and an additional one under her office door. He was persistent but Jane did not answer him.

He left chocolates on her welcome mat and made a cd of Jamie Woon for her and left it in her mailbox.  
Still she did not answer him.

Jane and Sally rounded the corner on their way to D block just as Sam, Mick and Soren were about to round the corner, very nearly colliding. The girls giggled and apologised, as did the guys. Apologise, not giggle.

They said hello and continued on the way. But the damage was done. It was a shot through the heart, Soren locked eyes with Jane longingly, only for a moment.

A week went by.  
Another text: 'Jane. I miss you. Please, I want to see you. We'll talk.'  
This made Jane think very hard, even reconsider seeing him again.

Jane put the phone down. The call duration said 13:41. Her student had needed assistance with a number of delicate personal issues finishing with a recommendation to switch from full-time study to half-time. That would give her more time for the essays and alleviate the pressure from the required reading. The day could only get better. She was going to dinner with a friend in North London that night. She thought of Soren. He lived in North London. She would go and see him. To tell him she was sorry for how she had ended it but that she couldn't teach and go out with him. It was not permitted.

She thanked her host for the meal and feigned fatigue in order to leave the party early.  
Jane pulled up outside of 83 Virginia Avenue. It was beautiful house, perfect deep green lawn, leafy-green trees, some striking dark pink blooms on the shrubs lining the path to the door. Jane wondered again how Soren afforded this house in this suburb after working only 3 years part-time as a financial analyst. What did he analyse? What did he buy and sell? Did he advise others? Jane didn't know but he was obviously intelligent enough to avoid the economic collapse and the companies who went bankrupt.  
Jane rang the bell, rehearsing what she was going to say to Soren once they had sat down. The sound of the inner wooden door opened inwards, spilling light out onto her.

'Jane.' Soren greeted her.  
'That's not your car in the driveway?' Jane spoke without thinking as Soren also opened the screen door outwards.  
'It's Jeff's, my housemate. His girlfriend picked him up, he's out.' He stepped back so that she could come through the threshold.  
Soren had been doing push ups on his lounge room floor and answered the door without a shirt.  
'You're not wearing a shirt.' Jane stated, suddenly transfixed by his chest which was very athletic and well-defined.  
She looked up at him. Daring him.

_Quick. He had to. Before he thought twice.  
_She tasted of chocolate. Biscuity chocolate. But he didn't really notice that. He notices the way her lips and her body were responding to him.  
He stopped the kiss to look at her. Her brown eyes sparkling under the light, her dark blue suede coat encapsulating her. She wore it like a shield. He pulls her scarf undone slowly.  
'Take your hair out,' he ordered her.  
She smiled up at him in question and then complied. He kissed her once again and then went to step back but she followed him, continuing the kiss. Her hands went from his face to his shoulders.  
They came up for air. Breathless. The lust satiated for now.  
'Put on a shirt.' Jane advised him.  
'Can I get you a drink?' Soren offers.  
Jane asks for hot water so Soren puts on the kettle and heads to his room to locate a shirt and hoodie.  
They talked for an hour about their respective weeks, about graduation coming up, exchanging stories. They go deeper and discuss music, film, and literature.  
A dog barks outside and Jane looks at the clock which reads 10.18pm.  
Soren wonders if _THE TALK_ is coming. Where Jane will set boundaries.  
She soon raises it. Jane tells him he needs to slow down.  
'You can't kiss me anywhere and anytime you like. We need boundaries.'  
'I can slow down,' he promises.  
'I suggest we don't see each other until graduation.'  
_Graduation is 9 days away. _Soren shudders.

They say goodnight.

In the library, Soren was researching the personhood of Christ when his phone lit up.

Jane Prescott: 'Are you still carpooling to Cardiff for the Conference? Do you have a spare seat'  
Soren replied: 'I thought you were going with Ian and Lara?'  
Jane: 'They want to leave a day early and do a side-trip.'

Soren: 'Sam & Anna are going with Mick. You and I can go together. I can drive?'  
Jane: 'Okay. Thanks.'  
Soren was desperate for more details but he thought-twice and allowed Jane to initiate the arrangements, not wanting to be too bossy. The conference was 3 hours away. He was going with Jane! That's alone together for 3 hours plus rest breaks! He could scarcely conceal his excitement as he skipped to the train station, listening to the radio blasting Deadmau5.

The drive.

Soren offers to drink out of London and asked Jane if she felt like driving. The idea of Jane driving his car was very sexy.  
Bruno Mars's _Locked out of Heaven_ was on the radio. _How fitting_, Soren thought.  
'It's only 3 hours,' Jane pointed out.  
'Stop. Revive. Survive.' Soren quoted the road safety add with the deep-voiced announcer. He gives Jane a quizzical look as he waits for an opening in the traffic.

'We'll see how we go.' _Is that flirting? _Soren wonders as they pull onto the road.  
For a few minutes Jane checks her messages in silence – apart from the soft radio – and Soren is beginning to think he has done something wrong just as she drops it into her handbag on the floor.  
'Were you born here?' Jane enquired.  
'I was born in Denmark and we arrived here when I was 6.'  
'So do you speak Danish?'  
'Yes, but my vocab is not very large. A native speaker would spot me instantly.'

The cabin is completely black beside from the faint dashboard markings. There is almost no point in glancing over to her as they talk because she is encased in darkness. With the exception of the rare oncoming traffic now that they are speeding along the motor way. They continue to converse. Soren proves to be a very good listener, sensitive and self-aware. Jane forgets the drama of the past 2 weeks and relaxes into the trip.  
With just over a predicted hour to go, Soren suggests a pit stop to stretch their legs. They pull up outside a small park with a bridge over a man-made creek. The ground is littered with fallen red and yellow leaves.

He's tempted to kiss her as soon as the car is stopped and his seatbelt is off but her micro-expressions have discouraged him.  
They use the respective amenities and Soren walks the length of the park and surveys the cricket cages.

Soren holds out his keys, his eyes engaging, a playful smile on his lips.  
Jane fastens her seatbelt and adjusts the seat in a little closer. 'You're legs are longer than mine.'  
She checks the mirrors and then signals to pull out. Her hands run over the wheel expertly as her foot hits the pedal. 'I'm glad it's not a manual,' she tells him. 'So many guys feel the need to drive a manual. Why buy old technology?'

They arrive at Cardiff's Conference Centre late Friday night. They're greeted by the office team who hand them maps and keys. Soren assists Jane with her bag and they find their respective rooms: Jane with Sally and Soren with Mick. _In different wings._ Soren doesn't know if Jane has told Sally about them so he waves a friendly 'Goodnight' and departs without familiarity.

Soren waits quietly with a cup of tea alongside Mick, surveying the room and the view beyond as the attendees emerge for breakfast. As usual, Jane is surrounded by friends, faculty amongst them, and Soren keeps his distance.

The conference kicks into full swing and – as Soren concedes that his company won't be sought in public - they sit apart in the main sessions and attend different elective streams. He tries not to feel sorry for himself and throws himself into the Ministry material, even finding some of it stimulating.  
He pens a note to Jane on a slip of paper, and folds it in 4.  
At 1pm, Jane's group is released after Soren's who has already begun tucking into the pasta. He wished she would join him, sit across from him, they could chat about the streams they just attended. His hope was in vain. She took a seat at the far end of the room, chatting and laughing with Sally.  
As a few of them get up to leave and form a queue to deposit their cups and glasses, Soren steps in behind Jane and slips the note into her jacket pocket before falling back into conversation with Harry. She doesn't turn around.  
It's not until 3pm that Jane absently reaches into her pocket and discovers the note. It reads. _'I need to see you. Meet me outside, under the map of Europe when the band finishes tonight._' Jane smiles and puts the note away.

In the afternoon break, the band is rehearsing the evening's entertainment. Soren recognises his friend who's on lead guitar. Jane and Sally have collected a cuppa from the kitchen and are making their way back to the lounge room when Jane sees Soren talking with the band. Jane waits for Soren who soon comes over to her.  
'Hi.'

'Hi. What was that about?' Jane asks.

'That's Ben Drysdale on lead-guitar, we have a mutual friend and played a couple of times last year. The sax player just phoned in sick. He asked me to join them, I'm going to get my trumpet.' He grinned and headed for the carpark.

Following dinner, chairs were set up in the hall again and most people sat or stood around, enjoying the blues/jazz/electronic sounds of the band. Ben (on lead-guitar) announced the members of the band.  
'On the drums we have my friend Paul 'Bevo' Beveridge who needs no introduction. You might have heard him on the radio with JupiterRising. On the guitar and vocals we have Dan Beaton, who is also a ring-in tonight. And on the trumpet, the kid from Denmark but we are claiming him as one of our own, Soren Nyborg!' a few cheers ring out. Jane can't help smiling as Soren toots his trumpet in response. They are a talented band, even taking requests until they reach the end of their set at about 10.30pm – because there are more lectures in the morning.

Soren assists with packing up the leads and equipment and then skips out on the band (who are probably going to have a beer) to meet Jane who is waiting for him, looking out at the distance lights. It's a lovely mild autumn night. The ground is littered with fallen leaves. The romance of the scene does not escape him.  
'Hi.'  
'Hi.' They both wait as the sound of chatting and laughter advances and then moves away. All is quiet.  
'How are you enjoying the conference?' Soren opens.  
'It's great! I'm so glad I came. I especially loved the Recruiting and Training module. Robert Derley is a wealth of experience.'  
'I went to Faithfulness. I'm going to Social Media and Ministry tomorrow.'  
'Oh, that sounds good, I want to do that. I'll have to get the notes because it's on the same time as Leadership.'  
'I thought the hour on safe ministry was a little excessive,' Soren criticises.  
'Why? It's a very important area. Especially in light of recent events in the news.'  
His eyes roam over her skirt as he contemplates taking her hand and leading her back to his room.  
He opens his mouth to suggest something but closes it again.  
Jane shifts her feet and grasps the railing, breaking eye contact.  
She lowers her voice. 'Why don't you go out with a girl your own age?'  
'Because I'm not interested in girls. I want you.' Jane's legs quiver.  
Without regard to who might catch a glimpse of them, Soren defiantly steps in close and with his fingers raises her chin up to him.  
Jane tells him goodnight.

-  
Jane joins Lara and Ian for breakfast.  
Ian goes to collect some coffee and is caught in a conversation.  
'It's like I've woken up,' Jane tells Lara. 'From sleep-walking.'


End file.
